


A pleasant surprise

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Frerard, Frikey, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Fucking, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard comes home from college and walks in on Mikey and Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pleasant surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't not own Frank Iero Gerard and Mikey Way. Thy belong to themselves. They do support incest. This is fiction not real I made it up.

I come home from college for the weekend and I was supposed to keep an eye on Mikey. He's only 16 and mom and dad were going out of town. They didn't want him home alone, so, they asked me to come home a little earlier. 

"He might throw some kind of party, Gerard," my said father talking to me. 

"You know Mikey, he tends to get into trouble," my mother added. 

I had been running late even though I was supposed to leave early and when I got to the house it was already dark. The house was dark as well except a light in Mikey's bedroom. I let myself in the front door and started up the stairs. I was half way up when I heard the first moans. I froze, my hands on the railing, wondering if he was up there jacking off or he'd brought some girl home with him. I didn't want to interrupt, I mean, I am his 19 year old brother not his damn parent. 

I started to turn around when I heard an even louder moan except this time it was not Mikey. It however was distinctly male and sounded familiar. I went up the rest of the stairs and I realized he had not even closed his door. I froze in the doorway, my mouth hanging open. Mikey was naked on top of his equally as naked best friend, Frank. I shift uncomfortable and feeling like I was intruding as he he drove into Frank's body. 

I should've walked away, Frank is only fifteen but I couldn't, I was rooted to the spot. I suddenly decided that I want to have him my own age be damned. Mikey's ass flexed as he stroked in and out of Frank. Mikey was way to skinny, pale, all awkward limbs and angles. It was really beautiful to me Frank on the other hand was just as plain but was built thicker and his shoulders were broader. He was skinny too, but wider and his waist was little pudgy. He had his head thrown back, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. His normally soft pink lips were red and swollen from kissing and he looked thoroughly debauched. 

Mikey's back was to me, so neither one of them saw me come in. I walked straight over to the bed, letting my hand fall to Mikey's hip. He jumped, startled, fucking up his rhythm. Frank was about to protest, opening his eyes to look at Mikey when his eyes landed on me. 

"Oh, fuck, Gerard, we didn't know you'd be home before we finished," Frank said cheeks his flushing embarrassed. 

"Do not stop on my account," I told them sliding on the bed in between Mikey's legs. 

"Gerard, what the fuck are doing?" Mikey said now not moving at all. 

"Fuck, what is he doing?" Frank snapped. "I need cum, I was so close." 

I laughed lightly placing my hands gently onto Mikey's ass and pulling his cheeks apart. 

"Gerard?" He questioned me nervously. 

"Shhh," I said kneading one of his cheeks softly. "Just go back to what you were doing." He didn't move, however, or turn to look at me. I sighed, "relax, Mikey, I just want to eat you, not murder you," I tease. 

He doesn't speak but he also doesn't pull away either. Frank leans over Mikey's shoulder trying to get a better a view. "Fuck, that's hot, I want to see." 

The first swipe of my tongue over Mikey's hole makes his hips snap forward as I lap at his hole, Frank lets out a groan. I smile pressing my face further between his cheeks, burying my tongue as deep as I can get it. Then I start lapping relentlessly at his tight little pucker. It tastes like sweat. 

"Oh, my fucking god," Frank shrieks, "that's the hottest thing that I have ever seen." He then grinds himself hard onto Mikey's cock burying it inside of him. They stimulation for the combination spurs Mikey into action. He trusts foward into Frank and then presses his ass into my face. 

I stab my tongue inside of him, licking him to open. He shudders above me, moaning out, "fuck, Gee that feels fucking amazing." I don't speak, I just keep spearing his hole with my tongue. 

Frank reaches between him and Mikey grabbing his cock that is leaking so profusely that it is running down his shaft. When he starts to stoke himself and he whimpers in pleasure, biting down on his lip. His eyes try to flutter closed again but he forces them open because he wants to watch me tongue fucking my brother while Mikey fucks him. I don't even bother to touch my own cock, getting myself off is the last thought on my mind. I am completly foucused on Mikey's pleasure. 

I feel his hole tighten around my tongue and I realzie hes is cumming inside of Frank. I just kept plunging my tongue into his hole throughout his orgasm. He'd set Frank off the moment the cum had touched Frank's insides which sent Frank cumming between them. Once both of them were completely spent and Mikey had collapsed on top of Frank, I lapped at him a few more times before pulling away. 

I swipped my sleeve across my face, cleaning it off. I got up sliding off Mikey's bed to leave him and Frank alone, to give them some privacy. "Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Mikey calls out to me. I don't get a chance to reply before him and Frank tackle me onto the floor of his bedroom. They began tugging at my clothes to remove them from my body as quickly as possible. "Did you think that you were going to come in here, give us both mindblowing releases and run out on us without us returning the favor?"

"I honestly didn't think about it, all I saw was what you guys were doing and I couldn't help myself. I had never thought about it before but in that moment ,suddenely, I wanted to eat Mikey out, so, I did." I tell them. I licked my lips tasting him on them. 

"Oh, you're not done eating me out," Mikey says grinning brightly. "I want to sit on your face and ride your tongue while Frank over there sucks you off." I visably shudder with the thought of such pleasure. Both of them laugh mischievously.  
Mikey puts a knee on either side of my head facing toward my feet. He presses his ass against my face. I reach up pulling his ass cheeks apart and begin swipping my tongue over his hole before letting myself delve inside of his tightness. Oh, how I love tasting my brother like this. He rolls his hips pressing his ass out into me face and groaning. He rocks his hips back and forth enjoying my tongue inside of him. 

I almost lost myself when I was startled the moment when Frank's warm, wet mouth enveloped me in it's hot wet heat. Fucking hell, he was fantastic with his mouth and I wanted to tell him, but Mikey was sitting on my face. It was no wonder Mikey was fucking him, anyone who could suck cock that good deserved to be pleased in return. He slid up and down my length slowly teasing me with his tongue. He licked at slit coaxing the percum from it onto his tongue. He sucked me hungrily as Mikey rode my face like a whore. It was all to much and was overloading my senses. 

I was struggling to keep my tongue in Mikey's hole because instead I wanted to sob with pleasure. I grabbed Mikey's hips pushing him away panting. "Mikey," I choked out, "fuck my mouth." 

He moved so fast that it was startling. He had a knee on either side of my head and pressed the tip to my lips. I nodded permission and he shoved into my mouth. He was long, even longer then I am and he pressed it in to the back of my throat but I did my best to swallow around it. He pumped his hips into my mouth sloppily. He didn't have any kind of steady rythym.

"Sorry, Gee," he mumbled. 

I was too lost in the amazing things that Frank was doing to my cock. Then he started tugging and rolling my balls in his hand. I wasn't going to last too much longer. I was so turned on but I didn't want to ruin it for Mikey, so I held myself back. My moans caused my throat to contract around his member as he buried it in my throat. 

Then suddenly he jerked roughly against my face and yelled out, "fuck, Frank, warn me next time," just as his seed flooded into my mouth. I quickly realized Frank had shoved one of his fingers up his ass. When i felt him grind into me, I did my best to swallow around him but, I choked a litte. Once he was spent, he eased off me lazily stroking my cheek as I watch Frank sucking my dick. The sight of Frank's mouth stretched around me and the taste Mikey still in my mouth was to much for me. I exploded filling Frank's mouth with cum. I had excepted him to pull away but he didn't, he instead hungrily sucked at me and swallowed as much as he could until I was spent. Then he suckled softly on my softening cock until he was quite sure he had every last bit of my seed. He then let it slip out of his mouth and sat back his knees to grin at Mikey and myself. 

"Well, that was not what I expected to come out of this," I said. 

"Well, seeing as you walked in on us and all, I don't think things could have gotten any better." 

I smirked at them, "oh, I think it can get better then that," I tell them. "We have all weekend; alone."

"Fuck, Gee." Mikey practily moaned. 

"Oh, that is exactly what I plan to do, to both of you all weekend long." I say grinning. 

They both look at each other with wide eyes and then back at me. In unision they say, "sounds like a hell of plan to me." Then both the little imps grinned at me and snuggled down next to me. I wraped an arm around each of them. Oh, it was going to be one hell of a week end indeed, I thought biting my lip with a grin.


End file.
